


Please Be Happy

by TinyToxicBoxes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Felix appreciates him, Felix is more important than YouTube, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, cuteness, even though he thinks he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes
Summary: Mark just found out that Felix has depression, so he stays over at Felix's place to help him





	1. Chapter One

Mark quickly signed into Skype, waiting impatiently for the page to load. He couldn't take it anymore. He's seen way too many videos on Felix being depressed, including Felix's own videos, for him to brush it off. Slowly, he's been getting more and more worried. He checked his time and estimated that Felix had just woken up. Probably literally, knowing Felix. Felix wasn't online, which wasn't surprising. 

Mark grabbed his phone and quickly typed a message to Felix.

Markimoo <3

Get on Skype, please

Swedish Babe

Um ok Mark

The message seemed only a bit odd to Felix. Mark never really used 'please' when asking Felix for anything. He seemed more serious. But he was probably just lonely. It was around eleven in LA. 

Felix hopped onto Skype, seeing Mark online. Before he could click, Mark was already asking for a call. Felix accepted, surprised by how quick the other was. 

"Hey, Mark. Are you okay?" Felix asked. He raised a brow as he saw his boyfriend's concerned expression.

"Fuck, are you? I-I'm sorry for being so sudden and calling you first thing in the morning, but I need to know. Are you okay?" Mark's words made Felix think. Why was he getting so worried? Did something happen that Felix didn't know about?

"Yeah, I'm okay right now, Mark-"

"I'm not talking about right now," Mark's voice made Felix almost intimidated. It almost boomed. Felix rubbed his tired eyes, feeling a bit self conscience since he probably looked horrible. Purple circles under his eyes, slightly greasy face, Mark texted just as he was brushing his teeth. "I'm talking about in general. Are you a happy person? Do you enjoy your life? I know you get down sometimes, we all do, but do you feel sad more than average?"

Mark's fast words pretty much baffled Felix. He bit his lip, not wanting to lie to the other. He looked away from his screen, not being able to see Mark's concern anymore. "I-I'm fine, Mark. Why are you asking?"

"Because I watch your videos. You seem very.. off? A-And I've stumbled across videos of you being theoretically depressed, and I've heard you talk about and mention it before. Please, I need to know." Felix regretted looking back up at Mark. Felix slight grimaced, basically feeling the sadness Mark's voice was holding. 

"Mark, I-" He sighed. He couldn't promise. "I'm fine," Felix forced out. Bullshit.

"Felix-"

"Mark, I've gotta get ready and head down to the office, I've gotta go. Okay?"

Mark stayed silent, slightly mad that Felix was being so blunt on all of this. Mark was up at eleven at night, stressing because he was scared that his boyfriend wasn't as happy as he acted. 

"Mark.. I love you, okay? I really do," Felix looked at his camera with a soft smile. He tried hard to reassure the other and get those four words out of the other's mouth.

Mark shifted. "I love you, too, Felix." Five words. Felix smiled at the other.

"Alright. I'll, uh.. I'll be watching your time. I can stay up tonight."

"Okay, baby. Good morning," Mark said, starting to feel a bit more easy. 

"Goodnight."

They ended their call, leaving Mark leaning against his padded wall. It was uncomfortable, but soft at the same time. He sighed. 'I guess I should head to bed..'


	2. Chapter Two

        Mark was worried for Felix still. When he woke up, he kept checking his Skype after each morning step he did. Once he reached eating, Felix was online. Mark said screw food and clicked on Felix. 

        The two sat in silence for a while. Felix looked extremely guilty, looking down at his desk instead of Mark. "Felix?" Mark said quietly. Felix slowly looked up at him. He sighed.

        "Mark, I.. I was, um.." This was too hard. What if Mark dumped him after this? Because he was lying for seven years fucking straight? He wouldn't blame Mark. He deserved it. He fiddled with his hands, trying to calm himself. "I lied when I said I was fine." He couldn't meet Mark's gaze. Mark wasn't too surprised by Felix's answer, but he really wished Felix would've came to him sooner. "I, um.. I'm really fucking sorry for not telling you sooner. I-I didn't know how you'd react. I know you treat depression really well, but having your boyfriend-"

        "Wait, Felix, slow down. Do you- Do you have depression?" Mark's stomach dropped at that thought. He knew Felix wasn't the most happy person, but he never would've thought of him having depression. Well, now that he thought about it, he felt slightly blind for not realizing it sooner. Felix looked scared and guilty. He stared at Mark before looking down at his lap. 

        "I .. have for years now, I just.. I never told anyone," Felix's voice was shaking and he couldn't look up. He was so nervous and scared of Mark, of what Mark would think. He stopped, in hopes he wouldn't say too much.

        "Felix.." Mark understood, but he was still heartbroken that Felix didn't have the guts to tell him. "Did you think I would hate you for having depression? I love you, I still love you. Having a mental illness won't change that. I just wished you would've told me so I could've helped you." Felix looked up at Mark. It made sense. God, he felt stupid now.

        "Oh, God.. I feel so stupid for not- God, I'm so stupid!" Felix held his head, wishing he could just restart now.

        "Felix, stop. You're not stupid." Felix looked up at Mark, hopeless in his eyes. It broke Marks heart. Mark didn't know what to say next. He sighed. "I'm coming to see you."

        "What?" Felix sounded worried, like he was scared for Mark to come. 

        "I'm flying over there tomorrow. I'm packing up today and getting on a plane tomorrow." Mark confirmed it. He was worried about Felix. This was the man that he's been friends and in love with for years. He couldn't just sit back. 

        "Mark, you really don't have to. I don't want to mess anything up."

        Mark sighed. "I have extra videos that I can use. Okay, I'm not going to sit back and think that everything is fine. I love you." Felix looked down, feeling a rush of shyness rushing over him. He loved Mark too.  He sighed.

        "Alright, Mark." Felix looked behind him, around his room, "I need to, uh.. clean up then.." Mark smiled now. 

        "Not at all, it can't be too bad."

        Felix rubbed the back of his neck before deadpanning Mark. "Yeah, cause dirty clothes and dishes everywhere isn't bad." Was it that bad? Felix didn't really have anyone to show off for and depression does make people unmotivated. "I have to get some sleep. I'm tired."

        Mark nodded. He knew Felix needed sleep, he had a pretty hard time falling asleep anyways.

        "Alright, baby. I love you. Get some sleep okay? Don't stay up watching Rick and Morty." Felix smiled tiredly and nodded. 

        "Okay, I won't." Felix fondly smiled at Mark, just adoring the other for a few seconds. "I love you too, Mark. Good morning."

        "Good night, Felix."


	3. Chapter Three

        Mark took an Uber to Felix's house. He didn't want to make Felix drive out to get him. He also kind of wanted to surprise Felix. As he grabbed his bags and headed up the porch steps. He knocked on the door. The sun was peeking through the clouds. It was around two 'o clock pm, middle of the day. There were long seconds before Felix finally opened the door, his eyes widening slightly. 

        "Mark? You're actually here- um.." he looked back into his flat and played with his hands. "Uh, I guess come in," he said hurriedly, leaving the door open. He moved around his apartment quickly to pick up clothes and put dishes in the sink. "I-I didn't really have time to pick up everything. I mean, I cleaned my room and bathroom, just didn't think about out here, so-"

        Mark sighed and set his bag down by the couch. He wrapped his arms around Felix's waist as he went to pick up an orange pullover from the couch. "Hey," he turned Felix around to face him. Their faces were so close, Mark stared at Felix's lips before speaking again. "Calm down. I'll clean up, you don't have to worry about anything. Let's just sit down and relax, okay?" Felix sighed, looking down before nodding. 

        "Okay," he replied stubbornly. 

~~~~~~

        Felix lay on top of Mark with the other's arms around his waist. He felt so small in this position, and that honestly didn't bother him. It was so comforting and ice to just have time with his boyfriend. Mark was always so warm and inviting. So big and muscular. Strong arms around Felix's small figure. Like Mark would protect him no matter what. 

        "God, I might  fall asleep on you," Felix said, a yawn adding to his statement. Mark hummed. The TV was on, but it was really quiet, just making Felix more at ease. "I'm serious. You're so nice to lay on. You're so.. big and .. I don't know, but I love it." Mark loved the praise, of course. He was glad Felix liked hugging him so much, because Mark was one hell of a cuddle-bug. 

        "I'm happy you like hugging me so much." Mark checked the time on his phone. "It's about three. Do you want to sleep or play games or something?" Felix shrugged, shifting slightly so his knees were  clinging against Mark's hips. Felix was just like some child that clung onto his mother because he was so scared. 

        "Uhh, aren't you a bit jet-lagged or whatever? You should be tired right?" Mark nodded. "Yeah, we can get some sleep, I'm really tired.." Felix's eyes closed, indicating that he was falling asleep. Mark nodded.

        "Okay.." he said quietly, wrapping one arm under Felix's butt and using the other to secure Felix's against his chest. He sat up and Felix wrapped his arms around Mark's almost instinctively, even when he was as tired as he was. Mark very carefully stood up and made his way to Felix's bedroom. He gently lay Felix on the bed. Felix was half-asleep, barely keeping up on what was happening. Mark took off Felix's tight jeans so he would be more comfortable before doing the same and climbing in with his boyfriend under his arm. He gave Felix's lips a peck before trying to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! Had to kick this out before I pass out


	4. Chapter Four

Mark woke up with Felix shaking against him. He blinked his eyes a bit to open them, quickly realizing what was happening. A sharp gasp and more trembling. 

"Felix?" He asked. The blonde's figure froze. Mark waited for a few seconds, Felix didn't even seem to be breathing now. "Felix?" He asked again. After no response, Mark grabbed Felix's hip and turned the other over. The Swede looked absolutely terrified, eyes squinting slightly, and Mark could see the tears Felix was holding back. His heart just broke at the sight. Felix's sight fell to Mark's chest instead of his eyes. "Have you been crying?" 

Felix looked guilty or sad. "No," he said, voice cracking slightly, "I'm trying not to." Mark sighed silently and wiggled his arm under Felix, sitting up and pulling the other up on his lap. Felix nuzzled his face in Mark's slightly trembling again. 

Mark pet Felix's hair. "It's okay, Fe.." he ran his fingers through the soft bleached hair. He knew Felix took a shower just for Mark. "It's okay to cry. It's not weak, and you know that." Like he slammed a button inside of Felix, Felix broke out into quiet soft, gripping onto Mark's shirt. Mark lifted Felix's legs up, letting them wrap around his waist now. 

He rocked the other back and forth, feeling tears wetting his neck and shoulder. He didn't mind though, Felix never cried over nothing. It had to have been serious. After Felix calmed down a bit, Mark cupped the other's face in his hands, looking at the other's red-rimmed eyes. "You wanna tell me why you're crying?" He asked softly, genuine concern in his eyes. Felix looked away, shrugging slightly. 

"No reason," he said, voice still weak from crying. Mark raised a brow.

"You sure? People don't usually.." But this was depression, and Mark knew how depression effected people. It could make you want to kill yourself while you're having a lovely chat with your friends. It's unpredictable sometimes. Felix nodded weakly, extremely tired now. He wanted to fall back asleep.

"I'm sure. I just.. felt.. horrible all of the sudden," he said, leaning against and resting his head on Mark's other shoulder. Mark nodded understandably. 

The two sat with each other for another silent minute. Felix stayed in Mark's lap with his legs around the other

"I'm sorry, baby. Let's just try to rest, okay?" Mark said, gently kissing his ear. "How about we go out tonight, to eat?" Felix sighed and scrunched up his nose. He didn't want to eat.. But he also didn't want to disappoint Mark.

"Fine."


End file.
